Bailey
by BuffyAngellover
Summary: Buffy is pregnant with Angel's child and he doesn't know it. Complete


Title: Bailey  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Declaimer: No, I don't own any of them. Believe me, if I did Buffy and Angel would be together right now. But unfortunately, they belong to Joss  
Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
Summery: Buffy's pregnant with Angel's kid and he doesn't know. Authors Notes: This is pure fluff, now I usually write angst so your going  
to have to tell me how this turns out. Also, there is no Conner, and I don't mention Wesley, Gunn, Fred, or Lorne, but they all still exist. They  
just aren't in my story. Also, Spike isn't in love with her. He's not  
even in this story. Sorry Spike fans.  
Spoilers: The Gift and some episode afterwards.  
Feedback: Yes please. Send it to SunGal3000@aol.com  
  
Bailey  
  
She sat idly on her bed trying not to think. She knew he was near. The tingling in her spine had started about an hour ago. He would be here soon, and she had to tell him. How he knew that something was wrong with her she didn't know, or didn't care.  
  
His fingers reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face. As her eyes slowly lifted she saw him. He was the same as ever. Deep brown eyes and a gorgeous complexion. He sat down next to her, her legs uncurling a bit. Still not taking his eyes off of her he took her hand.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. She smiled to herself. Still the same Angel, using the least amount of words possible and yet saying so much. Slowly she leaned into him and his arms wrapped around her. Then silence. They both sat there, unmoving, just holding each other.  
  
How was she going to tell him this? He would probably think her a fool. Leaning her head on his shoulder she sighed. If possible, his grip on her grew tighter. "I'm so scared Angel."  
  
"Of what?" he whispered  
  
"Of what's to come, what I'm going to tell you. How you'll react."  
  
"You can tell me anything." Tears slowly began to trickle down her face. Anything? "Shh. it's ok, whatever it is, its ok. I'm here. shh. its ok, its ok." He mumbled to her. He slowly pulled her into his lap and rubbed the small of her back. Her face buried into his shoulder deeper.  
  
As her sobs resided he lifted her body away from his to look at her. "What happened?"  
  
"It's nothing." She whispered.  
  
"It has to be something to get you this upset."  
  
Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet his. "I'm pregnant." The world stopped. The two lovers looked at each other in silence. Her holding her breath, him trying to understand what just happened.  
  
"What?" he breathed.  
  
She crawled off of his lap and looked down at her hands. "I'm pregnant." She repeated.  
  
"Who. what. when. who is the. who is the father?"  
  
"You." It was an answer barely even audible. An answer filled with so much fear, so much guilt.  
  
"Me? But. but how?"  
  
"When we met in the middle we had."  
  
"I know what we did Buffy." He answered a little to harshly. "I just meant. well you know I can't."  
  
She took a deep breath. "I went to the doctors today. He said that I was about a month along. A month ago is when we."  
  
"Well, there must be some sort of mistake!" He cried. Standing up immediately he started to pace the room. "What about before then?"  
  
"Before then I was dead." She snapped. "Look, I'm not asking you for anything. I just thought you should know that you are going to be a father."  
  
Angel took a deep breath. "I'll move back down here. I could live in the mansion again and."  
  
"No." she cut him off. "I'm not going to have you back just because you feel responsible. You're not going to stay here just because we have a kid together. I don't want that, and I don't want that for the baby."  
  
"Buffy," he moved back toward her "I want to be involved."  
  
"And you can be. You can visit, or I can visit you. I just. I would always feel guilty for keeping you here. From keeping you from the people in L.A."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"You better go." She said  
  
He continued to look at her. What she said wasn't advice, it was an order. She didn't want him in her house, and most likely in her life. Nor the babies for that matter. With that he slowly climbed back out the window, disappearing into the night.  
  
************  
  
7 months later  
  
He knew he shouldn't be here, knew that she probably didn't want him here. But he had to check on her. Just to make sure she was ok, and then he would leave.  
  
He hadn't even called her since that night. He was the one who did this to her, and he hadn't stopped by or called, or anything. He was the one that was supposed to be there. The one who should be going out and getting her ice cream at three a.m., the one to rub her sore feet, or listen to her complain. Instead he sat in a dark office in L.A thinking about it. No wonder she didn't want him in the baby's life. What kind of father would he make?  
  
Slowly he climbed through her window. There she laid, her hair strewed around her. Her face so peaceful with sleep. He came and sat down by her. Sure enough, where her flat taunt stomach used to be was a swell the size of a beach ball.  
  
Angel smiled. She was even more beautiful with the glow of pregnancy on her face. How he wished he had been here every step of the way.  
  
Buffy's face started contorting into a grimace. Her head moved side to side. Groaning she said, "Please kid, just a few hours sleep. That's all I'm asking." Her hand came up to rub her stomach in slow soothing circles. Just as she started dosing off, her mouth turned into a frown. Opening her eyes for the first time she saw Angel at the edge of her bed. "I knew I felt something." She mumbled. "What're you doing here?  
  
"I uh." He moved over to her, helping her sit up when he saw she couldn't.  
  
"Thanks. It's kinda hard to move around when you have a thirty pound thing attached to your stomach." She grumbled.  
  
"You look fine."  
  
"I look like a house."  
  
"You look beautiful." He stated, pulling her up into an upright position. She gave him a week smile.  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"I was hoping you would forget." Sighing loudly he said, "I had to see you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, the baby too. I'll leave." Starting to get up he felt a hand slip into his, pulling him back down.  
  
"Could you stay a little while? Please?" Angel sat down next to her.  
  
"How long until you." he gave a slight nod toward her stomach  
  
"Any day now."  
  
"Do you know what gender it is?"  
  
"No. I wanted to be surprised. I'm secretly hoping for a girl though." She smiled. Suddenly her smile turned into pain. Her arms instinctively went around her stomach.  
  
"What? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly  
  
Buffy sat back breathing deeply. "Nothing. The babies just kicking. Giles said that it'll hurt more when she kicks because of my strength." She looked up at his face. He was looking at her stomach, sadness filling his eyes. "Give me your hand." She whispered. She took his hand and guided it to her stomach. Placing it there, she put her hand right over his. The baby suddenly kicked.  
  
Angel looked at her, his eyes wide. Buffy couldn't help but smile. "Is that."  
  
"That's her. or him." She corrected "Strong isn't it? I think it takes after us." Angels smile faded as he looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" she frowned  
  
"For not being here. For missing all of this. For not stopping by to see if things were ok, or even for calling."  
  
Buffy's hand went up and started caressing the side of his face. Slowly he leaned into its warmth and closed his eyes. "Angel, it's ok. I didn't exactly give you a reason to stick around last time."  
  
"I know, but that shouldn't matter. I was the one who did this to you and."  
  
"And I thank God ever day for giving us this gift. Angel, we're going to have a baby! Someone who we can watch grow, someone we can love."  
  
Angel looked at her in confusion. "We?"  
  
Buffy's eyes started to fill up. She put her head into her hands and started sobbing.  
  
"Oh Buffy, I didn't mean that! I want to be a part of your guy's life. I want to be here with you."  
  
"No, it's not just that." She sobbed  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
She looked at him wildly. "Angel, what if this baby isn't human. What if it's some kind of demon or apocalypse thing? I mean, it's the kid of a vampire and a slayer. How normal could it be?"  
  
He looked at her. His eyes starting to fill up too, and he pulled her to him. "No. This baby is good. Don't you ever think that it's evil. Buffy, this baby is good, do you hear me?" He looked her straight in the eye. "Good."  
  
"You don't know that. We can never be sure. You even told me that once."  
  
"I can be sure. Buffy, this baby is a part of you. That means that it doesn't have a bad bone in its body." She still looked unconvinced. "What did the gang say when you told them."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't tell them that you're the father." Silence fell over the room. The only thing you could hear was Buffy's sobbing.  
  
"Why?" he croaked  
  
"Because what if they tried to take it away!" she cried. "Angel, you know how they feel about you, they know vampires aren't supposed to have kids! What if they thought it was some sort of plague and they tried to take it away. Telling me that it was for my own good. I couldn't do that! I couldn't let them know. Giles would have to consort his books, and what if the council found out. My baby would just be a living experiment. I couldn't have that. Not for the kid or me. I just couldn't! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She started to cry even harder and Angel immediately pulled her to him and held her tight.  
  
He ran slow circles around her back, mumbling nonsense to her to try and calm her down. "Shh, baby you'll make yourself sick. Shh."  
  
"I can't do this Angel." She cried into his shirt. "I can't do this alone. I thought I could but I can't, I just can't."  
  
"Hey," he said softly. "You won't have to. I'm going to stay here. And no, it's not just because of the baby. I want to be with you. I love you. Shh, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He held her long into the night, rocking her back and forth, promising her the world, while she cried herself to sleep.  
  
************  
  
When Buffy came to the next morning she was aware of one thing. She was laying snuggled deep into Angel's arms. Opening her eyes she looked up to see him smiling down at her.  
  
"Hey," he said, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"You didn't sleep last night?"  
  
"I did a little bit. Just not used to sleeping at night."  
  
She nodded her head. "Sorry about going all weepy on you last night. It's the hormones. When you're pregnant, they kinda go out of whack." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his lips on her. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked.  
  
"If it's ok with you, I was going to stay here for awhile."  
  
"What about your business?"  
  
"I already called Cordelia and told her that I would be here if something came up that they couldn't handle."  
  
Buffy sat up to rub her eyes. "Angel, I don't want you staying here."  
  
"I thought we settled this last night. I'm not staying here because you want me to, or because you need me. I'm staying here because I want too." She smiled and snuggled back into his arms.  
  
"Where will you stay?"  
  
"I figured the mansion."  
  
"You could stay here. If you want that is." She added hastily  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.  
  
"Buffy? You up yet?"  
  
"Oh god, Dawn! What am I going to do? What am I going to tell her?"  
  
"You don't have to tell her anything. Just that I'm going to be here to help with the baby."  
  
Buffy looked at him in shock. "Your not going to press for me to tell them that you're the father?"  
  
"No."  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Umm, come in." she called, her eyes still on Angel.  
  
"Good morning. I brought you breakfast and. Angel."  
  
"Hey Dawn." He greeted  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Morning Dawnie." Buffy smiled weakly  
  
"Morning." She replied. Snapping out of her shock she turned to Buffy and smiled. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Ok, I didn't get much sleep last night. It was kicking again."  
  
"Well, a nice hearty breakfast will be just the trick." She said cheerily. Setting down the tray of food she looked back at Angel. "Umm, Angel? Not to be rude but, why are you here?"  
  
"Dawn, Angel is here because he. well he umm."  
  
"I'm here to help Buffy out. I figured all the burden shouldn't fall on you and the gang when you have the Hellmouth to worry about." Angel replied coolly. Buffy looked up at him with a grateful smile.  
  
Dawn smiled. "That's great! It'll be just like old times again." She started to leave. "Oh, Buffy? Don't forget, the gang will be here in about an hour."  
  
Buffy's eyes grew wide as the door shut. "Oh my God! I completely forgot. Everyone's coming over for my baby shower today!"  
  
"Baby shower? Isn't it kind of late for that?"  
  
"We couldn't throw it earlier because of some new vamp that was in town. Oh, what am I going to do?" she moaned  
  
Angel smiled. "You're going to get dressed, and then I'll help you downstairs to greet everyone."  
  
She looked at him. "Thank you." He brushed his lips against her cheeks and smiled.  
  
************  
  
"Willow, you're never going to believe who showed up last night." Dawn said opening the door.  
  
"Who?" Tara asked  
  
"Angel." Willow said as she saw Buffy walking down the stairs with Angel helping her. They reached the bottom and Buffy went to hug Willow and Tara hello.  
  
"Hi Willow." Angel said. He looked at Tara. "Hi, I'm Angel."  
  
"T-tara." She responded.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?" Willow asked  
  
"I found out the Buffy was pregnant so I came to visit. I thought I might stick around for awhile and help her out." Willow raised her eyebrow then smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you again. But, I'm afraid you're getting more then you bargained for." They walked into the living room. Willow reached into her bag and pulled out some streamers. "If you're going to be here, I'm putting you to work. Do you think you can handle that?"  
  
Angel smiled "I think I can manage." The five of them spent the next hour decorating, waiting for the rest of the gang to come.  
  
"OH! I forgot to tell you guys." Buffy said "Cordelia is coming down today for the shower." She moved over to Angel. "And she's using your credit card to buy me lots of pretty things."  
  
"What a surprise." Angel commented  
  
"Buffy, are you trying to give Xander a heart attack? First Angel and now Cordy?"  
  
"Xander will just have to learn to live with it." Buffy scowled.  
  
"Buffy," Dawn yelled "Giles is here." Buffy took a deep breath as Giles walked into the room. Giles immediately walked over to Buffy and gave her a hug.  
  
"Buffy, it's good to see you. How are you?"  
  
"Fine." Buffy said. She then looked at Angel and then back to Giles. "Giles, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Never better. And Angel, it's nice to see you again. I'm so glad that you came down here to help Buffy out. Maybe she'll listen to you and take things easy for now on. Realize that she can't do everything." Giles gave Buffy a pointed look. Buffy just stared.  
  
"How did you. I didn't." she stammered  
  
"Willow called to give me a heads up." He stated.  
  
"Oh. Well. okay."  
  
"Angel how are things going in L.A?" Giles laughed. But before Angel could respond the door bell rang again. Followed by Dawn, in walked Cordelia.  
  
"Buffy! God you're as big as a house!"  
  
"Nice to see you to Cordy." Buffy smiled. After all the pleasantries where made they all sat down.  
  
"So, where's Xander." Cordelia asked timidly.  
  
"He should be here any moment." Buffy said looking down at her hands. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Xander's reaction at Angel being here. Angel must have sensed her discomfort because he immediately took her hand in his.  
  
The door bell suddenly rang, and an awkward silence fell over the house.  
  
"I'll get it." Willow whispered.  
  
Angel squeezed Buffy's hand and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Hey, I got the cake Buff!" Xander announced walking into the living room. Abruptly he stopped upon seeing Angel. "What are you doing here?" He asked  
  
Angel stood up. "I'm here to help Buffy." He stated coolly.  
  
"Buffy doesn't need any of your help. She's got us. Why don't you just go back to L.A.?"  
  
"Xander." Anya whispered from behind him. She knew that Buffy loved Angel very much and vise versa. She didn't want this day to be ruined. Baby showers were supposed to be happy, or so she heard.  
  
"No An, I'm not going to let this guy break her heart again."  
  
"Xander," Buffy stood up to stand beside Angel, all the while, still keeping here hand locked in his. "Angel is here to help me. I asked him too. I need him here right now and you may not understand it but you sure as well will respect it. I don't want to hear any comments about him being here or how you are just worried about me. Now, if you can't be civil I want you to leave now, because Angel's staying."  
  
Everyone was silent, they didn't dare move. Xander finally looked Angel straight in the eye and said "If you hurt her again, I'll kill you." Angel nodded, and gave Buffy's hand another squeeze.  
************  
  
After all the presents were opened and all the cake was eaten, people started to head out. Xander, Willow, Giles and Cordelia all went into the kitchen to help clean up a bit, while the others went home.  
  
Angel sat on the couch, Buffy leaning into his arms. They both sat looking at all the things for there new child. Both silently thankful that they could spend this moment with one another.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What comes next?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With us, what comes next?"  
  
Angel's arms tightened around her. "I want to be a part of this baby's life Buffy. I don't want to be in L.A and miss everything."  
  
Buffy's head slowly turned so she could look at him. "Doe's that mean you're staying?"  
  
"Only if you want me too."  
  
"Of course I want you to stay Angel, it's just."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"If you're going to stay, you have to actually stay. I don't want you three years from now to give me your 'normal life' speech. I want this baby to have a father. One that will be here for it. So if that's what you plan to do leave now, because I don't want to."  
  
She was interrupted with a pair of cold lips pressed to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle. Slowly they pulled apart. "Does that mean you're staying?"  
  
Angel's forehead rested against hers. His eyes still closed a soft smiled playing on his face. "Forever." He whispered, his head dipping down for another sweet kiss.  
  
"Whoa! Can't we leave you two alone for a minute?" Cordelia smiled. Buffy and Angel broke apart to find the whole gang, the original gang, standing in front of them. Buffy reluctantly untangled herself from Angel's arms, but still held a firm grasp on his hands.  
  
"I'm glad you guy's are all still here. There's something I need to tell you." Motioning for them to sit, Angel looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"You remember how I told you I didn't know who the babies' father was?" Buffy started shakily. "Well."  
  
"Buffy, you don't have to do this." Angel said urgently  
  
"I know." She smiled "But I want to." Angel's head went down to look at his hands.  
  
"When I went to meet Angel after I came back from. from heaven, we." Buffy took a deep breath. "We slept together."  
  
Everyone in the room was shocked. "What?" Xander exclaimed "You slept together, knowing that you would unleash Angelus?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"Xander!" Willow warned  
  
"You wouldn't understand Xander. I'm not sure if I even do. We just both needed it."  
  
"It doesn't matter that you needed it, you put everyone in danger." Cordelia stated.  
  
"I know! God, don't you think I know that. Can you imagine what it was like for us afterwards? Both of us realizing what we just did. But I'm sorry, I died! I wasn't thinking really clearly and I just needed to be with him!" she cried  
  
Giles spoke for the first time. "His soul?"  
  
"I didn't loose it. I don't know why." Angel whispered  
  
"After that, both Angel and I decided that it was a gift. After all these years we were aloud to have that one night together. But we never thought to do it again. We wouldn't tempt fate like that."  
  
"So you lied to us?" Willow asked. She looked a little hurt that her best friend didn't tell her.  
  
"I had too. When I saw the doctor and he told me that the baby was conceived around that time I panicked. I hadn't slept with anyone since before I died. I wanted to tell though! I just couldn't."  
  
"Why?" Cordelia asked  
  
"I was worried that you guys would do something to hurt the baby." Everyone looked on at her in horror. "I mean, it's the child of a vampire and a slayer. I didn't want it to be born into a world where it would be constantly tested and experimented on."  
  
"We would never do that Buffy!" Willow cried, tears starting to come down her face. "We love you. Why would you think we would do such a thing?"  
  
"Because," Buffy said "I was scared. This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."  
  
No one moved. They all sat in silence. Willow suddenly got up and went over to her friend and hugged her. Cordelia soon joined and the three girls sat there sobbing, rocking back and fourth.  
  
Giles stood up. "Angel, may I see you in the kitchen for a moment." Angel looked up at the watcher. Reluctantly, he followed him and Xander into the kitchen.  
  
************  
  
Xander and Giles stood before Angel. Neither one of them speaking. Angel leaned heavily against the counter, he was afraid that he's fall any minute he was so scared. Xander already hated him, and Giles' feelings towards him weren't exactly fuzzy.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Giles finally asked  
  
Angel just nodded  
  
"When?"  
  
"About seven months ago." Angel croaked  
  
"And you thought that it would be best to stay away? You're the father!"  
  
Angel didn't say anything. All he could do was look down at his feet. He couldn't say anything to Xander's angry comment, because it was all true.  
  
"After she told you, she didn't want you here, did she?" Angel was shocked. Giles obviously knew Buffy better then he thought he did. Angel slowly again nodded.  
  
"So why did you come back last night." Giles calmly asked  
  
"I wanted to see if they were okay." Angel said, his eyes never leaving the ground.  
  
"Do you think you had any right to that?! You knocked her up and then didn't even help her out! God, I thought you were low before but now."  
  
"Xander that's enough!" Giles said. He immediately shut up.  
  
Giles looked at Angel with sympothy. He looked so young and scared. Which was weird because he was old enough to be his great, great, great, great grandfather. He knew that Angel loved Buffy very much and would certainly die for her if he had to. He'd no doubt do the same for the baby.  
  
Giles walked slowly over to Angel and put his hand on his shoulder. "Take care of her." Angel looked up at last into Giles face. The two of them both stared at each other for a moment and then Giles walked away.  
  
Angel looked over to Xander. "Look, I know that you care for Buffy very much and that you're not very fond of me."  
  
"Fond? Try hate and you've got it about right."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the feelings mutual."  
  
Xander rocked back and fourth on the balls of his feet, trying to wrestle with the decision he was about to make. "You love Buffy, and she loves you. I'm not about to keep you two apart, especially now. But I mean it, you hurt her again, and I'll kill. No hesitation."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt her."  
  
************  
  
Later that night, both Angel and Buffy lied in bed wrapped up in each other's arms. Both of them were exhausted.  
  
"Your going to be in the room with me right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"During labor, you'll be there right?" she asked worriedly  
  
"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She started to relax, a wave of relief washed over her.  
  
"We'll make this work right?"  
  
Angel stiffened, recalling another time that she had said that. "Yeah, we will." Buffy kissed him lightly and he began to relax. "Sleep, okay?"  
  
Buffy sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms. Somehow she knew that everything would be all right again.  
  
************  
  
Buffy woke up with a start. Something was different. Her stomach was hurting and.her eyes widened as she realized what was going on.  
  
"Angel." She shook him. He was deep in sleep. "Angel." She shook him with more urgency.  
  
"Hmmm?" he groaned.  
  
"Angel, its time."  
  
"Time for what." He mumbled, rolling over onto his side.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"What? What? I'm up!"  
  
Buffy looked at him with wide eyes. "Angel, we need to get to the hospital."  
  
Angel looked at her in confusion, then he jumped of the bed. "OH!" He started rushing around the room getting her things. "Angel! Dawn can do that. Just help me to the car."  
  
Angel stopped and looked at her. Taking a deep breath she said, "Here we go."  
  
************  
  
"Congratulations, you two are now the proud parents of a beautiful little girl." The doctor handed Buffy a pink bundle to hold. There, Buffy and Angel were met with a little head poking up through the pink folds. Her eyes were dark brown and from the little hair that she had, it too was brown. "I'll give you two a minute." The doctor said.  
  
"She's beautiful." Angel breathed.  
  
"She has your eyes."  
  
"She has your looks though."  
  
Buffy smiled through her tears. Taking the little hand in hers she said "Hi, I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy." She looked up at Angel, he too was crying.  
  
"Hey kid." He croaked  
  
"We need to give her a name." Buffy smiled  
  
"You haven't thought of any?"  
  
"Kinda slipped my mind." They sat there in silence trying to think of the perfect name. Finally Buffy announced it. "Bailey." She said firmly.  
  
Angel smiled "Bailey is perfect."  
  
The nurse came in. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to steel her away, just to make sure nothing is wrong with her." She took the baby into her arms. "Do you have a name for her yet?"  
  
"Bailey Katherine Summers." Buffy stated. Angel smiled. Buffy knew that Katherine was his sister's name. He thought it right that her name was being carried on.  
  
After the nurse left the room Angel sat at the edge of the hospital bed. "When can I leave?" she asked  
  
Angel chuckled, "You've been in here for four hours and you already want out?"  
  
"Yes." She pouted  
  
He leaned over and kissed her on the crown. "Sleep, we'll talk about it when you get up."  
  
Buffy sighed in contentment. "Angel? Thank you." And she fell asleep.  
  
************  
  
When Buffy awoke tears immediately sprang to her eyes at the sight she saw. Angel was holding Bailey in his arms humming and rocking her softly. Right then she was the happiest she'd been in awhile. She knew Angel had to feel the same. He never told her, but she had a feeling that he always wanted kids. In his eyes, a child was his redemption. She could see it in his eyes. He had finally forgiven' himself for all the things Angelus had done.  
  
"Hey," she whispered to him  
  
He smiled. Buffy couldn't help but smile too. In the past day, she had seen him smile more then she did the three years that they were together.  
  
"The nurse said that we should hold her a lot. It lets her know who we are." He walked over to Buffy, carefully still holding Bailey. Sitting down by her, Angel passed their daughter to her. Buffy took her, tears' threatening to spill over, and leaned into Angel's chest. His arms wrapped around her, and he knew that he was the happiest he's ever been in his life, looking down at the woman he loved and his new daughter. His soul wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Softly he kissed Buffy's head. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." She replied  
  
"Marry me?"  
  
Buffy looked up at him smiling brightly and with their daughter wrapped in her arms, she leaned in for a kiss.  
  
The End 


End file.
